Wake Up, Kitty
by Calico Yorki
Summary: Kyoko and Asuka's brand-new mission for Lady Raspberyl: Waking up students for an extra-early ingredient picking expedition, part of their Potion Brewing Class! Will they succeed in waking up the Nappy Cat Timmy? And at what price...? I think K  is good.


Kyoko Needleworker and Asuka Cranekick gazed down at the sight before them.

They glanced at each other.

They glanced downward.

They glanced at each other.

Raspberyl had sent the two of them to wake up their classmates for Second Period Potion Brewing Class, which was having an extra-extra-early ingredient collecting trip. They had woken up Millie the Nekomata, Carlos the Brawler, Tabitha the Fighter, Grunwald the Reaper, and Mooney the Ghost - Almost everyone. Though, Millie's roommate and the last student, Tiny Timmy, was proving...Difficult.

Tiny Timmy was a smaller-than-normal, blue Catsaber - And he looked so comfy sleeping on his couch...Asuka whispered, "Kyoko, I don't know if I'm okay with this...He's so...So...Cute...And he looks like he's having a nice dream..." She gave a little smile as Tim's tail wiggled in his sleep.

Sighing, Kyoko gazed down at him..."Well, he's always so enthusiastic about brewing these potions...And I'd feel awful if he didn't get to make an Exploding Purple Smoke Potion or a Rain of Frogs Potion just because _we_ didn't have the heart to wake him up...Hmph." Her purple eyes gave a steely glint - "I'm going in. Cover me, Asuka."

Leaning down, Kyoko gently nudged Tim...Her response was a loud "Myaaa." She smiled behind her mask, overcome for a moment, but quickly got her head back in the game. Nudging Tiny Timmy again, Kyoko spoke.

"Timmy. Wake up."

"Myaaa."

"Today's that ingredient picking mission you were so excited about."

"Myaaa." And a roll away from Kyoko.

"We don't want you to miss it - We're going to make a Green Pignose Potion and a Screaming Ninny Potion."

"Myaaa." And a biiig double-leg stretch.

"Please? For me and Asuka?"

"Myaaaaa?" Tim seemed to hear that.

"...We'll give you two minutes, okay?"

"Myaaaaa..." He rolled over, still half-asleep, paws folded over nose.

"...Two and a half if you keep being cute."

"Myaaa!" He proceeded to rub his nose with both paws.

Kyoko and Asuka smiled. The two cooed in unison.

"He's just _precious!_"

...

Eventually, the two and a half minutes passed. Timmy was sitting up on the edge of his dorm buddy's sizeable couch, leaning around slowly. Baaack and fooorth. Siiide to siiide. Kyoko and Asuka looked at him.

Still recovering from the cuteness, Asuka said, "Mr. Bubulg said we wouldn't need our textbooks, and that he'd have notebooks ready...We'll also be working a bit with Mr. Rattybone, on potions related to the Undead." She secretly balked on the inside - Mr. Bubulg was an especially large slime, and Mr. Rattybone was a dragon zombie. Not the most..._Fragrant_ duo.

Timmy looked up - "Will you two both give me a kiss, at the same time?" Asuka and Kyoko looked at each other, startled...They both blushed.

"W-well..."

"I dunno..."

Abruptly, Tiny Timmy spun, diving in behind the couch cusions. Though Kyoko and Asuka jumped, they both breathed a sigh of relief as Tiny Timmy popped his head back out. He said mischeiviously, "We're not going anywhere till I get my kisses." The two girls' eyes hardened.

If Tim had been a bit more aware of the danger, he would have swiftly apologized. For he had invoked the wrath of two mighty women. Behind the two swirled twin auras of inky black malice - But Timmy seemed utterly unaware of the impending threat. They both spoke in unison.

"Very well. We'll both give you a kiss."

"Awesome!"

...

"So, they both slapped me across the face, and then both gave me a kiss on my stinging, burning cheeks." Timmy related the story to Millie, Mooney, and Carlos - His cheeks alight with two red slapmarks. Mooney snickered.

"Wasn't worth the **Twin Dragon Princesses' Slaps**, was it?"

Timmy deflated a bit. "It kinda was, it kinda wasn't."

...

Author's Notes: I don't know this story's purpose, if any.

I was inspired by cute cats on Animal Planet, and wanted to use Kyoko-chan and Asuka-chan.

Oh well. I like it. Especially a dragon zombie named Mr. Rattybone. He'd have real sophisticated glasses and a tie. As for Mr Bubulg, I have the distinct image of a big slime with his own tie, floating inside of him.

Let's go with that kind of imagery.

Thank you, and good night.


End file.
